Jormags Ende
by Alpenwolf
Summary: Jormag kommt um uns alle zu vereisen doch sein Ende ist ... unerwartet.


**Jormags Ende**

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" fragte ich irritiert als einer meiner Leute in den Konferenzraum der Wachsamen hineinstürmte. Wir, damit meine ich mich, Efut und die zwei Bookahs im Raum, deren Namen ich mir einfach nie merken konnte, waren grade dabei zu planen wie wir den Machteinfluss von Kralkatorrik am besten zerstören oder eindämmen konnten.

"Ein Eilbrief." erwiderte der Wachsamenrekrut der reingestürmt war. Unter meinem und Efuts Blicken versuchte sich der Norn klein zu machen. Lachhaft.

"Nun, gib schon her!" sagte ich als ich meine Hand ausstreckte um diesen Eilbrief anzunehmen. "Und wehe dir, wenn in diesem Brief kein guter Grund steht für diese Unterbrechung!"

Der große Norn vor mir schluckte, aber übergab mir den Brief wie befohlen. Ungeduldig wie ich nunmal jetzt war, riss ich ihn direkt auf und begann zu lesen.

"Glück gehabt, mein Lieber." sagte ich als ich fertig gelesen hatte. Dieser Brief war wichtig. Sehr wichtig sogar. Ich drehte mich um und starrte Efut mit einem grimmigen Lächeln an. "Sieht so aus als müsstest du die Planung jetzt übernehmen Efut."

"Kein Problem." erwiderte diese gelassen. "Irgendwann werden wir schon dazu kommen gemeinsam zu planen und dann können sich diese Drachen vorsehen."

Ich lachte nur und stimmte ihr zu während ich vom Tisch runter sprang und den Raum verließ. Die Wachen am Tor schlossen die Tür hinter mir. Welche aber sofort wieder aufgingen als der Norn von vorhin rausgeschmissen wurde. Ich wunderte mich kurz über ihn, aber wirklich nur kurz. Ich hatte andere Sachen über die ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen musste.

Als ich das innere der Festung verließ hörte ich eine raue Stimme.

"Harter Tag?"

Ich drehte mich um und guckte nach oben. In das Gesicht von Kriegsmeister Yosif. "Du hast keine Ahnung." erwiderte ich und war schon dabei zu gehen, als mich eine Idee überkam. "Hey, Yosif. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Kommt drauf an." Erwiderte der alte Soldat.

"Könntest du Jhavi und Valerie sagen, dass ich sie im Erdbeben-Bassin brauche?"

"Das dürfte klar gehen."

Ich nickte ihm nur zu und bog nach rechts ab. Ich hatte noch zwei weitere Wachsame zu finden, die den Auftrag ihres Lebens bekommen würden.

* * *

"Würdest du uns jetzt endlich mal aufklären, warum wir hier sind?" fragte Kriegsmeisterin Valerie. "Ich hab noch etwas weiter südwestlich was zu tun!"

"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Valerie, glaub mir. Aber dies hier wird ein Kampf, bei dem ich Hilfe brauchen werde. Eure Hilfe." sagte ich und guckte der Reihe nach alle Mitglieder der Wachsamen und der anderen zwei Orden an, sowie die Freiwilligen die keinem der Orden angehörten.

"Das klingt ernst." sagte Jhavi.

Ich nickte nur zur Bestätigung. "Es ist ernst. Jormag kommt. Nein, nicht sein Leutnant, sondern er selbst ist auf dem Wege. In ein paar Tagen ist er wohl hier. Und dann müssen wir ihn aufhalten. Ohne wenn und aber!"

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte mich Jhavi die mich sehr ernst anguckte. Was kein Wunder war, da sie ja direkt von der Nornheldin Jora abstammt.

"Ich habe ein paar meiner Späher in die alte Heimat der Norn und Kodan geschickt um den Altdrachen zu suchen und ihm im Auge zu behalten, während ich an einem Plan arbeitete ihn zu erledigen."

"Du hast was getan?!" rief Valerie erbost. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach Leute soweit in den Norden schicken! Das ist Niemandsland! Das ist Selbstmord!"

"Alle meine Späher wussten das. Ich habe niemanden befohlen dorthin zu gehen. Sie sind alle freiwillig gegangen." erwiderte ich um die Anschuldigungen im Keim zu ersticken.

"Weiß Almorra davon?" fragte mich Jhavi dagegen und starrte mich an.

"Ja" log ich. Zumindest zum Teil. Ich hatte es ihr zwar nie gesagt, aber ich war trotzdem der Meinung, dass sie davon wusste. Die alte Charr hatte einiges auf dem Kasten und auch im Hirn. Das musste man ihr einfach lassen.

"Nun gut. Dann lass uns deinen Plan hören."

Ich nickte nur und erläuterte ihn kurz. Ich wusste nicht ob einer der anderen einen Plan hatte um ihn zu erledigen. Ich hoffte nur er würde funktionieren. Und das wir genügend Tage haben würden um ihn vorzubereiten.

* * *

"Er kommt!"

"Man ist der riesig!"

"Macht die Kanonen scharf!"

"Dagegen ist die Klaue ja ein Baby."

Die Leute riefen bei der Ankunft von ihm durcheinander, aber ein scharfes "ACHTUNG!" von mir, rief alle wieder erstmal auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wobei ich ihnen zustimmte. Jormag war riesig. Locker zehnmal größer als die Klaue. Und sehr viel kälter als er. Den Raum der automatisch vereiste wurde um ihn herum war sehr viel größer als der von der Klaue. Selbst die Norn flohen an den Rand des Eises bei seiner Landung. Nur die Kodan die wir überreden konnten zu kämpfen hielten die Kälte aus und griffen ihn direkt an.

"Jhavi! Valerie!" rief ich so laut konnte durch das Horn welches ich mir von Valerie ausgeliehen hatte.

Jhavi dirigierte einen ihrer untoten Diener um die herannahende Eisbrut zu ihrer Position aufzuhalten, während sie einen Sohn von Svanir mit Wucht und Wut den Schädel einschlug. Valerie hingegen, auf der anderen Seite, verwirrte die Wesen die ihre Stellungen angriffen so sehr, dass sie sich selbst dezimierten. Beide nickten mir aber kurz zu bevor sie sich wieder darauf konzentrierten die Kanonen zu schützen.

Ich guckte kurz hinter mir, wo ich Errgar, Razor, Desa und zahllose weitere Ingenieure stehen sah. Alle in der nähe der größten Waffe die ich je gesehen hatte. Und komplett unterm Schnee versteckt. Sie nickten mir zu um ihre Bereitschaft zu signalisieren. Alle bis auf Desa die hektisch nach vorne deutete. Ich drehte mich schnell um und konnte grade noch den Angriff dieses verdorbenen Norns ausweichen. Stille See, einer der zwei Kodan die sich bereit erklärten hatten die Kodan zu koordinieren stürzte sich kurzerhand auf den Norn.

Ich dankte ihm im Stillen und ging zur nächsten Phase über.

"JHAVI! VALERIE! DIE KANONEN!" schrie ich so laut ich konnte, als ich sah wie Jormag mich plötzlich beäugte und einen riesigen Schneeball nach mir warf. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte in Sicherheit, aber der Schneeball war riesig. Ohne das plötzliche Granatengewitter, das auf den Schneeball einstürzte, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt. Die Granaten schafften es den riesigen Ball in kleinere Stücke zu zerteilen.

Trotz dieses Einsatz unserer Ingenieure traf mich ein kleinerer Teil, aber dennoch großer und schwerer Teil davon. Meine frühere Einschätzung war falsch gewesen. Es war nicht nur Schnee sondern auch Eis und Stein. Anderenfalls konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum meine Beine darunter plötzlich brachen und ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Ich schrie vor lauter Schmerzen auf, aber biss sie mit einer gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung wieder runter. Ich würde jetzt nicht draufgehen! Nicht bevor dieser Koloss lag! Das schwor ich mir bei der ewigen Alchemie!

Als ich wieder hoch zu Jormag blickte sah ich dass die Kanonen ihn an den Ort fesselten. Zumindest für den Moment. So wie ich das sah, mussten wir es jetzt zu Ende bringen. Also schrie ich so laut ich konnte, als ich sah wie einer weiter Brocken auf mich zuflog. Jormag hatte mich wohl als die größte Bedrohung erkannt.

"MACHT IHN FERTIG!" schrie ich nur so laut ich konnte.

Eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit später schoss die Kanone endlich. Ich sah nicht was sie machte. Ich hörte nur den Rumms des Schuss. Das einzige was ich sah war wie der weiße Tod der immer näher kam, bis ich plötzlich nur noch den Sternenhimmel sah und etwas weiter ein Aufschlagen hörte. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und sah, dass Valerie hinter mir stand. Sie und die anderen Soldaten die für die Verteidigung der zweiten Gruppe von Kanonen abgestellt worden waren.

"Wie? Was? Wo?" machte ich nur verwirrt als ich dahin guckte wo ich vorhin noch lag. Dort war nur noch ein riesiger weißer Krater.

"Portale." Sagte Valerie nur als sie mich schmunzelnd anstarrte. "Hast du vergessen, dass ich eine Mesmerin bin?"

Punkt für sie, dachte ich nur. Das war mir tatsächlich entfallen. "Danke." brachte ich nur hervor.

"Gern geschehen." sagte sie nur als sie den Blick abwandte. "Aber eigentlich sollten wir Euch danken, da wir den Drachen jetzt los sind."

Den Drachen? Oh. Ja. Jormag. Ich drehte mich wieder um. Diesmal in die Richtung wo Jormag bis vorhin gewesen war und starrte die Stelle sprachlos an. Ich wusste ehrlich nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte.

"DENA!" rief jemand und sprang mich an. Worauf ich den Schmerz in meinen Beinen wieder spürte als sie auf mich landete und ich durch den plattgetreten Schnee rutschte. "Alles okay? Geht's dir gut?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Desa." sagte ich und streichelte meiner kleinen Schwester den Rücken. "Nur meine Beine sind wohl gebrochen."

"Oh." sagte sie nur und starrte meine Beine an.

"Meine Beine werden schon wieder, meine Kleine. Vielleicht werden sie nach der Heilung auch so krumm wie deine sein?" scherzte ich.

"Das ist gar nicht lustig!"

"Find ich schon und was ist das eigentlich für ein Design?" fragte ich, um das Thema wieder auf Jormag zurück zu lenken.

"Wieso? Stimmt was damit nicht?" fragte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und erkannte Errgar mit seinem Dauergrinsen.

"Es ist ... unerwartet." sagte ich nur anstelle einer richtigen Antwort.

Und unerwartet war das passende Wort. Dort wo Jormag vor ein paar Minuten noch gestanden hatte stand nun ein riesiger Grabstein der mehr an einen Todesstoß erinnerte. Aber am verwirrensten war die Nachricht die darauf stand. Sie machte für mich keinen Sinn.

_Die Gilde [ASC]Ascalons_

_wünscht Guild Wars 2 alles Gute_

_zum zweiten Geburtstag!_

"Was zum Teufel ist dieses Guild Wars 2?" fragte ich in die Runde verwirrt.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung!" kam die einstimmige Antwort von überall.

"Ich weiß auch nicht was das sein soll, aber ich weiß dafür was anderes." sagte irgendwer.

"Und das wäre?" fragte wer anderes den ersten.

"Das ganze schreit nach einer Party!"

"Na, das ist doch ein Wort!" rief Errgar hocherfreut. Typisch, dachte ich nur, aber stimmte natürlich zu. Dies schrie nach einer Party. Und nach was für einer! Ein weiterer Altdrache war tot! Bald würden wir sie alle haben!

* * *

A/N: Alle oben genannten Namen sind entweder Spieler die ich selber kenne, mit deren Einverständnis natürlich, oder Namen von NPCs.

Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass Jormag so einfach zu besiegen sein wird, aber ich freue mich schon darauf. Natürlich ist Mordremorth der nächste Altdrache im Spiel aber ich muss mich davon als Autor ja nicht unbedingt beeinflussen lassen oder? ;)


End file.
